


perfect

by perfecten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, jaemin is afraid of thunderstorms and jeno is a Big Softie, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfecten/pseuds/perfecten
Summary: Jaemin is terrified of thunderstorms and Jeno is conveniently one bedroom away.





	1. perfect

The sound of raindrops hitting the roof of the apartment building was helping Jeno to doze off earlier than usual. Lightning flashes outside of his window should’ve kept him awake, but instead they were like soft nightlights behind his eyelids, and the rain drip-dropping above him was like a white noise machine, both lulling him to sleep at once.

An especially loud clap of thunder - and the subsequent yelp of a boy in the room next to his - had Jeno now mildly conscious and shaking in laughter. He heard the door in the other room fly open and soft footsteps walking - running, down the hallway, stopping outside of his door.

3 soft and small knocks on Jeno’s door had him smiling and letting out a quiet “yes?” as acknowledgement before the door slowly opened and a head full of brown, sleep mussed hair peaked around it.

“Hi, Jeno-ah,” the head said, sheepishly rubbing small hands over its eyes. Jeno suppressed a giggle.

“Hi, Nana. What’s wrong, angel? Can’t sleep?” Jeno said softly, taking in the other boy’s appearance. Jaemin was wearing a wrinkled white band shirt, which may or may not have belonged to Jeno at some point or another, navy blue pajama pants with yellow stars adorning them all around, and, Jeno’s favorite detail, a soft teddy bear Jeno had won at a carnival a couple years back hanging from the other boy’s hand. Jeno mentally cooed.

“Yeah,” Jaemin sighed, jumping at a residual clap of thunder and quickly walking into Jeno’s room, gently shutting the door behind him. Jeno knew that Jaemin was afraid of thunderstorms. It embarrassed Jaemin a little bit that Jeno knew, but he figured it was better at least one person knew so that he didn’t have to go through them alone. 

“Come here, baby.”

Jaemin shuffled over to Jeno’s bed, climbing into the space that Jeno made for him. Jeno was used to this - this wasn’t the first, second or even third time this had happened. They made it their own little routine, their own little secret, to get to spend time together. Yes, Jaemin was afraid of thunderstorms, but it was okay with him as long as they got to spend this intimate closeness with each other.

“All good?” Jeno said, nuzzling his cheek into Jaemin’s soft hair. Their legs were intertwined underneath the duvet, with one of Jaemin’s legs hooked around Jeno’s hip and his hands clenching onto Jeno’s sweater. Jeno had one hand resting under Jaemin’s chin, rubbing gently across his jawline with his thumb; the other resting across Jaemin’s neck, playing gently with the hair on the nape. Jaemin hummed, seemingly content.

“Perfect,” Jaemin sighed, nuzzling closer into Jeno before his breathing started to slow, and just like that, he was asleep. Jeno smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before situating himself so that he could fall asleep too. Jaemin’s soft breathing and light heartbeat thumping against his chest did the trick.

Like usual, Jaemin was gone by the time Jeno woke up, the smell of Jaemin’s coconut shampoo on his pillowcase and the wrinkles in the fabric of his sweater being held tightly by the other boy in his sleep being the only proof that the night even happened.


	2. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is cold.

“Jeno-ah.”

Jeno’s eyes slowly blinked open at the feeling of an icy cold but soft fingertip lightly poking his cheek. Through his long lashes, he could make out in the darkness of his bedroom a slender boy holding a pillow and a teddy bear in one arm, and the other extended towards Jeno’s face.

“Nana?” Jeno whispered hoarsely. He peered at his alarm clock sitting adjacent to his bed. 2:45 a.m.

“I’m sorry to wake you up,” Jaemin whispered back, nervously shifting on each of his slipper covered legs. “I can’t sleep.”

Jeno brought a hand up to cover the younger boys, still resting on his cheek. He stroked a thumb over Jaemin’s ice cold hand.

“Why are you so cold, Nana? Come here, you’re going to get sick,” Jeno said quietly, moving closer to his wall so that Jaemin could climb in. Jaemin quickly took off his slippers - fuzzy pink slippers with tall bunny ears on the top - and sat his pillow and teddy he couldn’t sleep without on the bed before sinking into the mattress that was about 100 times more comfortable than his own. 

“I fell asleep with the window open and it started raining,” Jaemin whispered, curling into Jeno’s chest and cuddling into the base of his neck as Jeno wrapped his warm comforter over the younger’s shivering body.

Ah, Jeno thought. He now heard the light drops of rain hitting the roof of the dorm. He would have to start checking the weather forecasts before he went to sleep, to know to leave a space on his bed in case a certain someone with rosy hair and cheeks to match needed comfort in the middle of the night.

“Falling asleep with the window open? That’s unlike you,” Jeno murmured, wrapping Jaemin’s popsicle hands in his own personal furnace ones.

“I know, I just dozed off, so tired...” Jaemin trailed with a yawn. Jeno didn’t doubt it, as he was exhausted himself; rehearsals for the upcoming showcase burned all of the energy they had out of them.

Jeno smiled to himself in the darkness, kissing the top of the younger’s hair. Jaemin pulled himself impossibly closer to Jeno’s chest, curling into a perfect fetal position and nuzzling into his neck. He fit perfectly, like Jeno’s body was made for him.

“Thank you, Jeno-ah,” Jaemin mumbled, and before Jeno could respond, he was fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
